[unreadable] [unreadable] Over the past 20 years as our understanding of the pathophysiology and molecular basis of disease has grown and the complexity of medical management has increased, the field of Transfusion Medicine (TM) which provides increasingly more sophisticated products and services has become more complicated. While the need for manpower in this area has increased, the number of young investigators entering the area has lagged, a trend that may limit the development of the field. A prime example of this pattern has occurred in Pediatric TM, a specialized area within general TM. There are no formal training programs to meet the needs of interested individuals and to replace senior investigators in the area lost by attrition. An established pathway to recruit young physicians into this area would alleviate the problem. We present a proposal for a program in Pediatric TM to meet the needs in this area at the University of Colorado at Denver and Health Sciences Center (UCDHSC) and the Bonfils Blood Center (BBC) in Denver, CO. This proposal seeks to create a complete curriculum in Pediatric TM. Using a training program initially developed by the PI with a TMAA and currently operating at UCDHSC, we will extend education experiences with standard instruction techniques and case-based studies and develop computer-based learning programs for clinical Pediatric TM topics. Focusing on instruction of medical students and senior medical trainees in the area, the program will also provide educational experiences for residents and clinical fellows. Clinical and research experience will be provided to the learners. The program will have several broad goals: 1) to attract outstanding young investigators to the field of Pediatric TM; 2) to attract promising clinicians and scientists who can serve the field of Pediatric TM through curriculum development and implementation; 3) to encourage development of a faculty capable of providing appropriate instruction in Pediatric TM; 4) to facilitate exchange of information, evaluation and educational techniques among research, medical and blood service candidates. The proposal will achieve these goals with the help and resources of a large faculty engaged in TM training, the Bonfils Blood Center, Colorado's regional blood center, the Pediatric Clinical and Translational Research Center at The Children's Hospital and UCDHSC and the Clinical Sciences PhD Training Program at UCDHSC. In achieving these goals, the program will enhance healthcare and medical outcomes for infants and children. [unreadable] (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]